masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kalen Goddard
Kalen Goddard, otherwise known as The Reaper of the Rim was a notorious crime lord, commando, cut-throat, and leader of the infamous Wumara Gang, he also operated as the self proclaimed governor of Altakiril. He is an agent of the Shadow Broker Agency as well, serving as Liara T'Soni's outer rim contact. He is a character in Mass Effect: Chronicles of a Silent Galaxy Biography Arising from the chaotic, notorious, and devious Terminus Systems, Goddard gained notoriety through out his early years working as a freelance mercenary. He was known for his tenacity, ruthlessness and always getting whatever the job was done. At some point in time, he rose to new heights after gaining control of the Wumara Gang, and he then led a war in the Terminus Systems to gain control over Altakiril, a war he conquered, becoming the self proclaimed governor of Altakiril. Over the years, much changed after Kalen took over Altakiril. The biggest change, was him falling into the service of the Shadow Broker, meeting the Broker's daughter, Iyra Aldonia as well. Subtle change after subtle change followed, and by 2270 CE, he was no longer the ruthless, savage, pirate everyone remembered. Still a cut-throat and pillager by heart, Kalen and his men led campaigns across the Traverse and the Terminus Systems, but they had become defenders of the war refugees, displaced by the Exodus Dominion. Kalen himself came to feel responsible for the refugees, and though he couldn't provide much, he did what he could for them. In 2271 CE, Kalen was overseeing the rebuild of Altakiril, finally experiencing continuity under the Wumara Gang's rule. In the fall of that same year, he met once again with Iyra Aldonia, and couldn't help wonder of the Broker had sent her daughter for some reason, only to find out it was quite the opposite. Iyra didn't want her mother to know she was on Altakiril. Kalen then promised not to reveal the Asari's location. After some reminiscing over the past, Kalen escorted Iyra out, reminding her that if she needed any favors before she left town, to let him know. He was called to this promise just hours later, getting several members of Iyra's crew out of jail, after a bar fight. Description and Personality Kalen looked as notorious as his reputation was, he was of average height, standing at 177.8 Cm (5.10 Ft), but thick through the trunk at 91 Kg (200 Lbs), and was mostly muscle as well. His skin had been scorched, tanned, and altered due to repeated sunlight exposure over numerous ghastly words, and he had lost his left eye. It was replaced by a synthetic blue eye, protected by a large steel plate, anchored to his skin. He had thin, short hair, pushed up into a fohawk on top of his head, and a dark goatee. In terms of his personality, he was always referred to as being a ruthless bastard who would kill anyone for no reason. This was actually true, in his younger days as a mercenary, Kalen showed no regard for human life, and after taking over the Wumara, he became more ruthless, pillaging colonies and towns across the Terminus Systems. He had a facetious and twisted sense of humor, almost always making light of most circumstances. However, his personality did change after becoming an agent of the Shadow Broker. Slowly, but over time he became less of a cut-throat, as he took over Altakiril, he began to see the full effects of the Exodus Dominions Tyranny, and felt for the refugees of the Traverse. Seeing it has his gang's responsibility to defend these refugees, he started focusing most of his raids on the Dominion. Though still a savage that will kill anyone, he has come a long way from what he used to be. Appearances *Mass Effect: Chronicles of a Silent Galaxy **COSG: The Dark Heart Category:COSG Category:Chronicles of a Silent Galaxy Category:WolfOfTheEast Category:Articles by WolfOfTheEast Category:Humans Category:Pirates Category:Criminals Category:Soldiers Category:Captains Category:Shadow Broker